nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion of Celebes
|- |'Motto' |''"Out of Many, One"'' |- |'Region' || Asian Continent |- |'Capital(s)' ||Kendari |- |'Official Language(s)' ||Indonesian |- |'Ethnic Groups' - Indonesian - Portuguese - Dutch - English | 67% 12% 12% 9% |- | Demonym(s) || Sulawesian, Celebian |- |'Government' |Military Dictatorship |- |'Historical Dates' - Discovery - Telosanti Civil War | 1502 AD 2010 AD |- |'Population' Last Census | 6 Billion |- |'Religion' - Genesisian - Colognian - Protestant - Orthodox - Native - Other | 39% 23% 16% 12% 8% 2% |- |'Geography' - Area | 821,265 sq km |- |'Currency' || Leto |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Dominion of Celebes/Sulawesi is an Indonesian country centering on the island of Celebes. Established by a harsh politician, Leto Irulen, it is now led by his younger brother, Thufir, since Leto's death in the Telosanti Civil War. =History= "Pre-History" The natives of the island of Sulawesi never developed a written language. There is no recorded history prior to the arrival of European explorers and many Europeans agreed that there was no history to speak of, so the earlier times of the island are lost. Starting in the 13th century, the native populations gained access to large sources of iron, which had previously been rare on the island. Iron was often associated with the many Sulawesian gods, allowing ambitious individuals to alter long standing cultural limits and build larger political units. By the 1400s, the iron had drastically improved native technology, giving much greater yield from farms. The island was dominated by dozens of agricultural and mining principalities. European Discovery The first Europeans to visit the island were Portuguese sailors who happened upon it enroute to Moluccas in 1525. They believed the island to be an archipelago, due to its contorted shape. The Dutch arrived in 1605 and quickly followed by the English. In 1660, the Dutch angered the native nation of Gowa on the Makasar coast by building a factory and exploiting resources. By 1669, Dutch Admiral Speelman forced the Gowan king, Hasanuddin, to sign the treaty of Bongaya, which surrendered the entire island to the Dutch East India Company. In response to the assistance of the Bugis warlord, Arung Palakka, the Dutch supported the Bugis, who quickly rose to the dominant native power on the island. The status quo remained unchanged for several hundred years. The Modern Era In the last few decades, the Telosanti Empire expanded into Asia, taking over the old Dutch island. Throughout Telosan's history, Telosan Asia, as it was called, remained a backwater. It was often forgotten and, had it not been for Telosan, it probably would've faded into obscurity. During the war between the powerful Shanghai Pact and the quickly growing World Military Dominion , Telosan Asia, being neutral to both factions, opted to join the Dominion. The decision turned out to be a wise one when, a months later, the last member of the Shanghai Pact surrendered. During the famed Dominion Wars, Telosan Asia fought as a loyal ally and part of the Dominion. However, this time the Dominion was unsuccessful, falling before the combined might of the European Coalition and American Alliance, which had sprung up to combat the Dominion. Whether or not they wished it, Telosan Asia was 'liberated' from the Dominion. Following the fall of the Dominion, the Telosan Empire was thrown into turmoil. It withdrew on itself, showing all the symptoms of a dying nation. The emperor was assassinated by the prince's men. When Prince Tresoan took the thrown, the Telosanti Civil War began. Telosan divided up into four regions, Asia, America, Africa, and Europe. The war was costly, ending in Tresoan being overthrown and the break up of the nation. From the dying empire, the Dominion of Celebes rose. During the civil war that ensued, Telosan America invaded, but was driven back. Following the battered forces of their American counterparts, the Celebes Dominion fought through southern Borneo and eastern Sumatra, claiming these lands as their own in the process. The war ended with Thufir Irulen as dictator of the small, Oceanic Dominion. =Government= Long Official: The Dominion of Celebes Short Official: Celebes Long Local: The Dominion of Sulawesi Short Local: Sulawesi Sections of Government: Princes: Appointed by the Generalissimo, usually a relative or close friend. Rule over the principalites. Cabinet: Appointed by the Generalissimo. Chief role is to advise the Generalissimo and keep him in touch with the happenings of the nation and world. Generalissimo: Head of State. Dictator. His word is law, the Cabinet and Princes have no power over him. Head(s) of State: Appointed Heads of Principalities: Princes Prince's Term of Office: Death or as long as they remain on the Generalissimo's good side. Dictator Head of State: Generalissimo Generalissimo's Term of Office: Death, or abdication. =Famous Sulawesians= Famous or notable citizens of the Celebes Dominion include: *Generalissimo Leto Irulen *Generalissimo Thufir Irulen Category:Asian Continent